England, what happened?
by Dreamer372
Summary: A previous England X Reader story. You're good friends with England, and when meeting up with him, you find out he's a cat, what will you do? I do not own cover image! T for cussing and 'odd' scenes! Fluffy! Replaced 'reader' with an OC… Second POV!
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. And I'm sorry if this is bad or whatever. I'm still in the process of watching the series. Please don't kill me, so I'm just going to stick with the main countries…. This is in second person POV. It has also been brought to my attention that this story is a bit hard to follow, so I'm going to run over it again. Thanks, Ryuuko-chan! And 2/5 is still better than 1/5 or 0/5! I'm going to when info has been replaced to prevent this from becoming a reported story, as Reader-inserts are forbidden.**

* * *

><p>You walked down the street, going to meet up with a dear friend of yours. The rainy day would have ruined anyone else's meeting, but you enjoyed the rain. You tugged your <span>blue<span> scarf, feeling the cold water seep under the material. You sighed, thinking back as to when you first met the gentleman.

* * *

><p><em>You were walking down the same street, and it was pouring rain. You ran down the sidewalk, blinded by the drops assaulting your eyes. You did not see the man standing under an umbrella until you had slammed into him. You had fallen to the ground, while the man's umbrella tumbled to the soaked cement. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you git!" The man shouted, his british accent evident. You stood, head bowed.<em>

_"__I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get out of the rain!" You shouted. You pick up the umbrella, shove it into the man's hands, and ran off. _

_You, however, were unaware that you had dropped your address book. The blonde man known as England blinked, and picked up the small tome. He looked to it, then to the direction you ran off in._

* * *

><p>You smiled, remembering that day. He had tracked you down, and showed up at the door shortly after. You two had become very good friends after a while, and had regular visits with each other. You blinked when you almost ran into a tree, and were shocked to realize you were already at the park. You smiled, looking around for the green-eyed friend, but your smiled faded as you could not spot him. A mew drew your attention to your feet, and you smiled softly. A medium sized peach and white cat with bright green eyes, thick 'eyebrows', and bent ears mewed again, and perched his front paws on the front of your jeans. You took off your <span>turquoise<span> jacket, picked up the soft feline, and wrapped the soaked cat into the warm and dry fabric.

It mewed again, and pawed at your hand. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you home with me, ok?" You smiled again, and pull out your cell phone. You move under the tree you nearly ran into earlier, and attempt to call England's phone. You heard some buzzing and you set your precious bundle under the tree, and run off toward the sound. You looked next to a bush and saw a random bunch of clothes and his cellphone. "E-England? Where are y-you?" The cat from earlier had followed you, sat next to the clothes and meowed. You looked to the cat, back at the clothes, and back to the cat.

You sighed, and picked up all of the things in front of you. The cat let out a small, irritated rumble, but you soon returned to the tree. You set about to your home, only stopping to grab a cat brush at a local pet store. Let's just say that England was NOT happy about his current predicament, but a small feeling in gut told him otherwise.

* * *

><p>You set the cat down, and walked off to place England's clothes in the wash. The cat let out a cry, and crawled up your pants, shirt, draping himself across your shoulders. You laughed and scratched the cat under the chin, smiling at the purr erupting from the cat's throat. "Aw! You're so cute!" You coo, while the tom just looked at you with bright green eyes. Little did you know that England was turning red. "Now what should I call you? Hmmmm… I'm going to let you decide! Adam, Chris, wait- you look a bit like Engl-" You were cut off by a purr. You smile, and say "Well, England it is! Actually, you remind me of the human England… Hmmm..." The cat had paused to look at you, and was desperately nodding. You blink. "England? Is that really you?" England nodded his head again.<p>

"Dang-it! England, did you do this to yourself?" The cat's head bowed a bit, but performed a shrug. "Kind-of?" He kept his head down, but nodded. "England! Why would you do such a thing?" The cat snuggled himself into your neck, rumbling apologetically. You sighed, but you know that you'll need to find a way to get him back normal soon, or else...


	2. The problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Or its charaters. Means that this is replacement information.**

* * *

><p>You were currently having soup with England at the table, and to say anything, it was rather awkward. He sat across the table, lapping up the chicken noodle with some difficulty, but you just sat there, sipping up the watery substance, sparing some glances now and then. You sighed, and placed your spoon down, moving the bowl away. Your head thumped on the table as you bash your head into said object. The cutlery clattered, and a small cry from across the table held a worried tone. You sighed again. "England, what's going on? What happened?" Your eyes started to tear a bit. "I can't deal with this right now! I just don't know what to do!" You start crying, curling into a ball. A small paw on your head, shocked you out of the your state, and you look up.<p>

A friendly, albiet worried, face stared you into the eyes, and you could tell that if England wasn't a cat, he would be giving you a worried look, telling you that he was there for you. You slowly lift your arms around the poor man, and pull into a tight hug. "Thanks, Iggy, I needed that, but how is this going to work? You can't stay like this forever…" You pause when the cat mews, and you smile. "Alright, let's just get to bed first. We'll feel better in the morning.

* * *

><p>The sleeping arrangments were a bit odd, considering you lived in a small one bedroom apartment, so you two had agreed that he would sleep on a pillow next to you. You changed into your <span>doggy<span> Pj's in the adjacent bathroom, turning off the lights as you walked past the switch, and climbed onto the bed. Iggy was already asleep on the pillow next, and you couldn't help but smile. You placed a small peck on the top of his head, and settled back under the covers. While you had drifted off into unconsciousness, the man-turned-cat smiled. He, who had been awake the whole time, stood, creeping next to you. He lightly touched his nose to your cheek, and smiled. He curled up underneath your brown locks, drifting off into a peaceful dream.

* * *

><p>You awoke in the morning with a warm fuzzy mass next to your neck and you turned over, grasping onto the ball of warmth. You were unaware that you had woken your friend. He squirmed, trying to escape from the arms holding him in place. You snapped awake when a cry shook you out of your state. You rolled out of bed, dropping unceremoniously onto the cold wooden floor. You sigh, and stand, facing the blushing cat. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast. I bet you're hungry…", You said as you walk down the hall to the kitchen, opening the fridge. You grab the milk, cold scones, and some <span>toast<span>, pouring some of the creamy white liquid into a small dish. You crumpled the scones into eatable pieces next, and served your unfortunate roommate. You grab your own breakfast, and sat down at the table.

"Mmmmmm… Could use some butter…." The voice of England frightened you, and your chair fell back onto the floor. Your back hit the chair knocking the wind out of you. You gasped for breath, while your friend's voice came forth again. "Emily? Are you ok?" You look to England, still gasping for oxygen, and nod. He acquires a dumbfounded, but mad, look on his face. "Wait, I thought you still couldn't understand me! That wench!" He shouted, scrunching into a smaller ball of anger. "Why did she do this me?" You get up off the floor, and approach him.

You stop before the angry country, and grab him into a friendly, comforting hug. "Shhh, it'll be fine, we just have to figure this out. Now, tell me what happened." You said as you carried him into the living room, settting him down on one end of the three-person couch, sit down at the other end.

He takes a few 'yoga breaths', and starts the tale. "Well, when I was waiting for you, I met an old wench, a worm, who asked me to give her a hug. I refused, why should I have to? She started yelling about how I don't have a heart and all of that bloody stuff. I think I know what's happening now…." He never finished the sentence. He looked at you and blushed. He ducked his head into his paws and didn't move. You shrugged and removed yourself from the couch. You then went to prepare for work-which just so happened to allow pets.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go to that place, full of dumb dogs and stingy old men. Why do you even work here?" England wouldn't stop complaining about your workplace as you approached the <span>large<span> building. It's cream walls 'welcomed' you into it's halls and you walked up to your desk. It was littered with various objects from your home, and you placed your friend down next to your computer. You sat in the wheeled chair, and he grudgingly lies down, accepting that he's not changing your mind. The peace of clicking keyboard keys was soon disturbed by the building's playboy. He leaned on your desk, his cocky smile dancing across his face. The raven-haired man winked, his bright blue eyes revealing mischief.

"Well, Doll, how are you doin' today? Ready to hook up with me yet?" He was cute, but that was the ONLY thing that was 'charming' about him. His manners were lacking, he couldn't shut up, he only cared about himself, and the list goes on for ages! England glanced up at the jerk, and muttered under his breath.

"Bloody wanker."

You snickered, throwing your comment. "Well, James*, I'm fine, and no thank you. Why don't you go find some other poor girl to sleep with." You placed a hidden, dangerous tone, to which the dumbass smiled.

"Well, you're fiesty!" He edged closer to you, right past a _very, very _angry cat. "Just the way I like them," he said, grabbing your chin, looking into your eyes. His eyes bore into your own. He had a look in his eye, the look of a madman, a rapist, and full of lust, so to speak. You shivered in anger and fear. You shake off the hand and you punch him where the sun doesn't shine. His knees crippled, falling, moaning. As he move, you catch a glimpse of England.

He was on his feet, claws out, looking ready to tear the other man's throat out. His dilated pupils were on the James, and even when you reach out to pet him. Your touch on him calmed him a bit, but his hackles are still raised. You pick him up from his place on the desk, his gaze never lingering from the playboy, and you walked out of the workarea. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. It's all over now. You can calm down. He's not going to hurt me." You whisper into his fur as you made your way to the front of the building.

You stopped by the front office to alert boss man about the office harassment you just experienced, and he let you home early with a payed time off, with a promise of talking with James. England knew this would not be the last time he would meet this man. He didn't know when, though, even though never would be too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>*If someone you care about, their name is James, don't be afraid to change it! <strong>

**I'm also posting this under my deviantart account under the same username and fic title.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. The problem's problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. And I should have said this earlier, but sorry if Iggy is OOC… and I'm sorry if some of the stuff in this chapter is perverted and adultish… _ Means replaceable reader information.**

* * *

><p>The drive home was tense, to say the least. You sigh, and try to comfort the irritated feline. "England, it's ok, we handl-" You were cut off by England voice, which was coiled in a nasty snarl.<p>

"It is **NOT **ok, Emily! What if you hadn't been able to get that wanker down, he could have raped you!" He continued to rage on until he ranted something, then stopped midword.

You looked to him. "What?" He looked down, muttering curses. You shrugged, and continued to drive. You stopped once, but it to get a few things from the store. You soon pulled into the apartment parking lot, and stepped out of the car, slamming the door. You walked around to the other side, and open the door. England jumped out of the car, but there was a small problem. England had almost doubled in size, practically coming up to your waist. He looked up at you, and smirked. You just gave him an odd look, and sigh. "C'mon, let's at least get you in." You turn, and walked towards your home. The two of you walked up the stairs with a bit of chit-chat, and soon you were smiling again. As the two of you got to the landing of your floor, England stopped. You stumbled for a moment, almost stepping on his tail.

"Hey, stop right there, alright? I think there's someone in the apartment." You listen carefully, hoping he was wrong, but the open door said otherwise. There was some crashes, and you know you shouldn't have stopped to grab those groceries. He turns to you, telling you in a low voice, "Stay here. I'm going to check it out…" He then padded off toward the wide open door.

* * *

><p><strong>England POV<strong>

I crept through the door, my senses on high alert. There were more sounds of crashes coming from the kitchen, and the _click!_ of a new cocked gun. I froze, realizing that if (y/n) came in here now, she's going to get shot. I snuck through the apartment, hoping to catch the intruder unaware, I am the best at spying after all. As I approach the man from behind, I pause, realizing who it was. It's that wanker from earlier! The bastard was planning something! My flopped ears pick up a few words, but I didn't like them.

"She's mine. All mine. I don't care, I'll force myself on her! Yeah, I'll see how she likes me now!" He did not just say that! I growled, just loud enough for him to notice me, and prepared to launch myself at him. I am England, grand magician, and the finest pirate that ever lived! I leapt, but not fast enough. He had seen me and turned, pointing the gun in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV <strong>

There was a loud gunshot from my home, and I dashed forward toward the door. Some neighbors came out into the hall, wondering what happened, but I pay them no mind. I run into my kitchen, James standing over a fallen, bleeding Iggy. I see red and lose it. I just remember running at James, as it went black. I'm so sorry, England.

* * *

><p><strong>England POV <strong>

Pain. That's all I feel. "E-Emily," I mutter, trying to see straight. I see a blue blur take down the shape I had known as James. There are sounds of a struggle, and sirens in the distance. I hear Em yelling and screaming, but I cannot do a thing. I attempt to get up, but fall back down. I hear the attacks on the man stop, and footsteps approach. A hand touches me, and I tense until I hear you say my name. _You're ok, _and that's all I think in that moment. I breath a sigh, relieved.

"Iggy, are you still alive? Please don't go!" I hear you crying. I feel you hug my fallen, bloodsoaked body. My body screams in pain from the bullet in my side, and I can hear the paramedics and cops running up the stairs, but it doesn't matter. "Please don't go," I hear you whimper. I smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," I say as it all turns to black. I'm so sorry, Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Random paramedic's POV<strong>

I wasn't ready for the sight in here! I'm only a rookie! I never signed up for _this! _A lady in curled up next to a large freakin' cat with a bloody and bruised man with a gun in his hand out, cold on the floor. Boss takes in the scene, and wastes no time assigning four others to immediately tend to the man, some cops to accompany them, while he has me call a nearby animal control, and he talks to the lady. She is crying her eyes out, refusing to leave the cat. Seriously, man, that thing is HUGE! It's bigger than my little sister, but she's three years old… But, DUDE! The cat shudders as the girl gets up, and blinks, but how, I don't know. She sits back down, curling next to the beast, and answers the detective's questions from on the floor. _Man, that cat's loyal_, I think as I listen to the story. Some people have call incidents like her's, "going beserk", some call them rage blackouts, etc, but it's something makes those affected, so mad that they blackout and end up beating the living crap out of people.

Then the Animal control officer comes into the room, and sees the animal. The lady that lives here should be happy that it's Grace on duty, because otherwise, the poor cat would be sent straight six feet under, but Grace is an angel. She takes the other lady under her arm, whispering how she'll do her best to save her ginormous cat. I smile. That's my wife, that's my Gracie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these are so short, and I just wanted to write this because I just want to see how this'll do. Please read and Review! Please!<strong>


	4. YOUR problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. **

**I'd like to thank The Silver Magician of Chaos for being the first person to favorite it and ParadoxMagic for doing the same and following, or at least that I know of. I know that some people will just bookmark the url to check later. I'd know. I've done it before. And (n/h/c) means natural hair color, because some people DO dye their hair, soooooo…. yeah. And to find which cat you are go to **

** www. buzzfeed /chelseamarshall/ what-kind-of-cat-are-you# (Add the dot com after buzzfeed)**

* * *

><p>You lean back in the stiff vet chair and sighed. They had arrested James with breaking and entering, attempted assualt and animal abuse in court, and was charged guilty on all charges. He was going to be sent away for a very long time. In your 'rage fit', you had mutilated his face so badly, it would be a while before he would be able to even smile correctly.<p>

It was Britain, however, who had the it the worst. The bullet would have gotten into his lungs, had it not been for his shoulder blade. The vets tried their hardest to make the cat comfortable, but they had said he may have trouble walking in the future, but it would heal. You haven't left his side, except to use the bathroom or to eat. You sighed, ran your hand over his paw, and sighed again. England had been resting on the same vet table for a while, and you had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Why do you keep sighing, love? I'm not too badly hurt." The English accent you had come to cherish was tired, but happy nonetheless. You _wanted _to tell him what had happened, but if it could possibly hurt him in some way, you'd put that off.

"It's nothing. It's just a lot happened in the past week… First, you get turned into a cat, James almost rapes me at work, he breaks in, you get shot, court issues, and there was even one _douche _who wanted to…send you under." You stopped and recall the event to him. The garbage who had suggested it had quickly silenced by your arguement. You sigh, and run a hand threw your hair. "And you've been asleep for five days." His face, even though you were worried, was _precious_.

England's eyes bulged, and he attempted to get up, but you pushed him back down gently. "Anyway… The bullet would have gone through your lung, but your shoulder blade had blocked it. It's going to feel a bit weird, or so I've heard." He sighed, and with a _plop,_ placed his head down. "Look who's sighing now," You say with smile. He sighed again, a joking forcefulness to it making you laugh again. He smiled and looked to you with one eye.

"Well, Emily, I'm going to take a spell to rest," he said, and you laughed at the bad pun. You waited until he was asleep, and you followed his example, drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

England had finally been release, and you mentaly slapped yourself when you realized that most of your food had gone bad. You opened the door, and moved aside to allow the limping country through the door. After making sure he was comfy on the bed, you grabbed your keys, and shouted over your shoulder, "I've going to the store, should be back in about fifteen minutes!" You slammed the door after you and ran down the stairs.

You arrived at the local convience store, and as you were approaching the store, an old woman pulled you aside. "Miss, I'm so sorry to ask this, but I'm starving with no money. Can you be a doll and get me some bread and cheese?" You pondered, but for a short while. You nod, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am. Any specific kind?" She shook her head, and shooed you off. You went into the store, and got the staples you needed and the asked items. As you exited, the woman stopped you at your car. You pulled the items out, handing them to her.

She smiled, and spoke. "Young lady, you're so much kinder than your boyfriend. Perhaps you'll handle the curse better than he. I'll take care of the food stuffs for you, and your vehicle, don't worry." She smiled, and when you blink, she's gone and you're back in your apartment. Everything seemed smaller, and until you looked down. Two brown paws were facing you. You screamed, and it was one of the worst sounds you've ever heard. You heard footsteps come from your bedroom, and another shriek, this time though, it was from England. You heard him grab his clothes that you had cleaned the week earlier, and a minute later, he came running out, holding a pistol.

You paused, prepared to attack, watching him. He had on his green pants and button-down, and was actually looking pretty good in it. You tried to shout, "HEY! ENGLAND! I'M OVER HERE!", but it all came out in a long meow. He point the gun your way in a split second, and he blinked, dropping the gun.

"Emily? Is that you?" His voice wavered, and you nodded. He dropped the pistol, and walked slowly towards you. "You met the croon, didn't you?" He asked looking down at you. You again nodded, and he sighed. He picked you up under your arms, and gave you a long hug. "Em, I'm sorry…" He trailed off, and you mewed in his ear. You took a swing at a strand of hair, trying to cheer him up. He giggled at the tickling, unable to stop himself. He looked at you in the eyes, and there was a determined glint in his green gaze.

"I _WILL _change you back. No matter what." He then proceeded to make some horrible toast.

* * *

><p><strong>And one more chapter done. It sucks. But the way it was heading, it could have ended too quickly. And again, thanks for Favfollowing, and please read and review. This needs FREINDLY and creative critism, please!**


	5. Filler(ish)

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**. **I also would LOVE to say thanks for all of the views! 165 so far, and if I get 250 by Christmas, I'll try to update on a more of a daily basis. Or once every two days, or something! But things might go a little slower, or faster or whatever, and who is still even reading this? I'm kidding, but still. And I would LOVE to know what you guys got! Slight 'info' about 'Emily': You had been a cat for a few weeks, and it was starting to grate on your nerves.  
><strong>**There are varying POV's in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Your stomach ache took a while to relieve, but at least you got your voice back! The food had slight trouble going down, but you knew that Britain had put love and care into it, and it was the thought that counted. England had broughten you over to his house, or otherwise a large villa, and you had taken up place on his office desk. You watched him read over dozens of documents, and you never understood how frustating it had been, being a country.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"All of these bloody taxes and repair bills!" England sighed, his hand probably cramping up because of so many documents. War documents from the civil war in Iraqi, Parliament issues, and everything inbetween. He sighed again, and buried his face in his hands. You nudged his hands with your nose, and he looked at you and smiled, his emerald eyes gleaming. He pat your head, smiling. "Thanks, <span>Em<span>. I think that's enough papers for tonight."_

* * *

><p>You tried to comfort him any way that you could, to get him to smile, to laugh, anything! The recent attempt of Scotland to gain independence was taking a major toll on him. His older brother was attempting to leave him, too. There were many nights in that time period in which you stayed in his room as he cried himself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>England was sitting on his bed, thinking of the seceding country. Tears traveled down his face, thoughts of everyone leaving him floating and filling his mind. Even Flying Mint bunny and all of his magical friends' insistent words trying to rebel such thoughts did no good. A mew broke through his inner tremoil, and a soft paw on his mop of blonde hair told him everything he needed. He held onto Emily, the owner of said things, and held her tight. One person who he knew, now matter what, would never leave him. He grasped onto her until he drifted into unconciousness.<em>

* * *

><p>All of this was rewarded as you slowly got taller and gaining weight, but it was taking a while. You soon had to transfer from the top of the desk to besides the piece of furniture. You still remember when a friend of England's saw you curled around his chair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The blond man in front of you had come to speak of business, but he kept glancing in your direction. "Got a problem?" You asked, a teasng glance in your voice. <em>

_The man cleared his throat, "N-No ma'am… I guess it's just weird seeing a literal Richard the Lionheart, but with one lion…" The man quickly finished his dealing with Britain, and scampered out the door. You snickered, and started laughing, along with England_

* * *

><p>You were now chilling in front of the TV, watching some documentarty on house cats, and England was reading a book somewhere behind you. You had learned (so far) that cats need a place to scratch, but you have yet to feel that annoyance, and kittens and toddlers do not mix. "This plant known as catnip-," The TV turned off as you pressed the power button.<p>

"No." Was all you said. England smiled, feeling the idea striking him as he got up.

* * *

><p>England returned later, carrying a small bag, and walked to the kitchen. He set the bag on the counter, and pulled out the bucket of catnip and a ball. He carefully opened the bucket and rubbed a small amount on the fuzzy object. "Hey Emily! I got something for you!" You blinked sleepily, and rose to your feet. You slowly padded toward's the country's calling, and stopped when you saw the ball in his hand and the open bottle of catnip on the counter. You stepped back, hoping to escape before the smell got to you. You had a <span>Scottish-fold<span> before, so you know that they respond 'badly' to it.

"England, no! I'm not going to become a literal cat, just for your amusement!" You wouldn't tell him, but it hurt. You were soon aware of getting smaller, and by the time you finished shrinking, you were back to the normal size you were three weeks prior. England placed the ball on the counter, and dropped next to you.

"Em, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry…" He picked you up in a small hug, and you mewed in his ear. "It's alright. I forgive you." You pulled away, and licked his cheek. His face burst into a bright red that a tomato would be proud of. You grinned, and edged out of his grip. You trotted back to your place in front of the television, and fell asleep.

You didn't know that you were growing a great amount, almost to your original height as a human, and that a certain blond was making his way towards you. You were still growing in size when he placed the kiss on your forehead, and he grabbed a blanket from the couch. He tossed the large blanket over your sleeping form, and headed for his room to sleep himself.

When he had kissed you, though, another part of the spell was breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Every neko story, or multi chapter story, needs some form of involvement of Catnip. The curse is breaking, and you've been a cat for a while. What will happen next?<strong>


	6. Update for Reader to 'OC' :(

Hey, guys! I thought I should tell you that I've changed the 'reader' into an 'OC', but it's still really the same person. I had to, or else it would have gotten removed, and you can replace her info with your own, still making it into the same thing. But I'll try to keep the same format. There is a fine line between a reader insert, and a reader-turned OC, and that line says (y/n)! But still thoght I should tells ya! I really appreciate reviews, and I want to tell you all thanks for reading. And this 'chapter doesn't exist'.


	7. The ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters! And guys, when I checked the views, my heart sank. It had gone from about 75 views three days ago, to 12, then yesterday, 7. Guys, I'm sorry, ok? But at least there are now about 255. And in a part of this, I was thinking, "that sounds so wrong!" But I don't think it is XP.**

* * *

><p>You yawned, stretching out, scraping your knuckles on the floor. Feeling the painful scrape, you opened your eyes, and screamed.<p>

_"ENGLAND!"_

* * *

><p>The blonde jerked out of bed, falling on the floor. He rubbed his head, but ignored the pain, and ran towards the shriek anyway. He ran out to where you had been sleeping, and a large, <em>human<em> shape under the blanket alerted him of your shift. You had huddled under the blanket the country had given you, realizing you were naked. You stuck your head out from under the comforter, and frowned. "E-Emily? What happened?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, but can you get me some clothes?" Your head shrunk back under the covers, your ears making two small lumps on the top of the blanket. Footsteps sounded down the hall as England went to check within the confines of his mansion for womens' clothes. He returned about ten minutes later with a old box of assorted clothes. He blushed, and held out the box.

"H-here, some old clothes I got over the years. Just be careful with them, alright?" He turned and walked off, leaving you with a blanket and an old boxes of clothes. You shrugged, wrapping the blanket around you, and made your way towards the nearest restroom.

* * *

><p>"England, do you want to tell me why you have an old box of women's victorian era dresses, pirate clothes, roaring twenties' dresses, and nightgowns in that box?" You question. He looked up, a blush spreading across his face. Your hate of dresses had caused you to pick the Pirate uniform, which was a white ruffle shirt with the straps on the lower part of your shoulders, a black vest, red pants that you had rolled up, and a long black trench coat. You had chosen to go bare foot, but some of the cold floors in the house were making you regret that now.<p>

He cleared his throat, saying "Y-yes, y-you look very n-nice." England cleared his throat again, "What are you doing in here, anyway?" He looked down, still trying to hide his blush in some odd fahion.

You blinked, and shrugged. "I don't know, I probably just wanted to hang o-" You never finished, as a loud slam of a door resonated throughout the house, follwed by loud footsteps. The footsteps pounded towards where you two were standing, and England's head slammed on the desk. The door slammed open, and a dirty blonde man came through the door.

"Britain, my man! Hey, I was having an idea for this party, and I need your help, bro!" The loud man opened his eyes, and his eyes landed on you. "Hey bro, who's the chick? I thought you would never get yourself a girlfriend! Finally! Dude, I was starting to think you weren't straight!" You snickered, clamping your hand over your mouth.

"Why are you here?! Have you ever heard of knocking?" England said, jumping out of his seat. His cheeks were bright pink, and he obviously didn't like the last comment.

"Oh yeah! I'm having a party, and you're invited! With a plus one!" He said, winking in your direction. Your snickering had calmed but now you were laughing, falling onto the couch behind you. "With formal dress code." You immediately stopped laughing. You were already thinking of running from the room. You sighed, but stayed because you would probably get pulled along anyway.

* * *

><p>You knew that when the man known as America left, and England looked at you, that he was silently asking you to go with him. You sigh, putting your hand to your head, and nodded. He smiled and shooed you out the door. The party was later tonight, and you went to find your 'wardrobe'. You found the box in the living room, and started carefully rooting through it. A flash of red caught your eye, and you followed the cloth, and you came across <em>THE<em> dress. You grinned, and went to change, as the party was in a few hours.

You looked down the hall to see if England was coming, and when the coast was clear, you ran to the bathroom you had been using as a changing room. You carefully placed the large dress down, and you tugged your clothes off. You threw on the corset and petticoat and other underthings. And then finally the dress was thrown over your head.

* * *

><p>England had changed into one of his best tuxes, and checked his watch again. You had told him to go ahead to Amerca's, and that you would catch a cab. He paced in front of America's mansion, but finaly decided to walk in. The butler announced his presence to the room, and he stood silent again. Britain soon mingled in with the other countries, and when your name was announced, he looked to you, and his heart stopped.<p>

You were wearing a dress of his country, bright red, with a white front and blue laces and trimming. There was also a few British flags places on the cuffs and around the waist, silently calling out that you were England's. You looked around, looking for him, and as you walked down the stairs, he dashed towards you. Until he was right in front of you, you had no idea where he had been. You had spent so long curling and putting up your hair (trying to hide the ears) and putting on makeup that you lost track of time. You curtsied as the country in front of you bowed.

"May I have this dance, mi'lady?" He asked, holding out his hand, as the band started a new song. You smiled.

"Of course Mi'lord. I would love to," You say as you take his hand. He spun you around to the lively music, and soon most eyes where on the two of you. You had a large smile on your face, as did Britain, and at the end of the dance, there was a round of applause. You blush, and England placed a hand around your waist, leading you away.

A blond approaches your duo, and the instant England spots him, he bursts into a fit. "France, what are you doing over here? Why are you even here?!"

"What, am I not allowed over here, mon' amie? I would like to congratulate the lady on some fancy footwork. Does she do as well in b-" He never finished as the sound of crunching and a punch sounded throughout the hall. You had stepped on France's foot hard enough to break a bone or two, and England's punch sent him flying, literally. The bloodied man had crashed into another large man, wearing a nice suit and a long white scarf. What happened to them, you didn't know, but your 'friend' lead you away before you could find out.

You followed him around until one of your favorite songs came on. "Hey, England, would you mind if we danced?" You asked, looking down. A gloved hand lifted your chin up, and when England smiled at you, looking you in the eyes, your heart skipped a beat. You took his hand, as he led you out to the dance floor. You two danced, never looking anywhere, but each other. When the song ended, and slow music came on, you knew to stay on the floor. England placed his hand on your waist, and grasped your right hand as you got into your position. The two of you danced until the final notes held out, and as he dipped you, he stole a kiss. You blushed as you stood up, and England smirked.

Your blush grew worse, until it's as red as the dress. Hungary, who you had become friends with earlier, saw this, and came to your rescue. She walked up, grabbed your wrist, and marched you over to the punch bowl. "Emily! What just happened? You aren't looking too good!" The brunette questioned, wanting to get the latest scoop.

You recount what happened. "I don't know what to do, Hungary! I've never had to deal with stuff like this! I 'dated'", placing air quoes on 'dating'."One asshole, but he didn't even take me out on a date! And England just took my first kiss!" You cry, burying your head into your hands. You felt your ears grow agitated, and eventually, you couldn't even feel them anymore, the same with your tail. "Um, pardon me, I-I have to go…" You say, ending the conversation. You walk around, trying to locate your love, when a strong grip grabbed your arm.

"Well, isn't zis da frau who got France beaten up?" The german voice was drunk, and when you turned, the albino wasn't alone. You know that you stood no chance, so you did some of the first things a girl might do. You stomped on the man's foot, shouting.

"_ENGLAND!_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE ON THIS STORY SO FAR. HURRAY! But seriously, yay. Please continue to read, and do not be afraid to tell your opinions, please! Please read and review!<strong>


	8. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Or It's characters. And I'd like to thank the lovely reviewers who placed, well, reviews on this story, like Sol, Ryuuko-chan(Thanks for the correction!), and pinkkittwice for reviewing and advice! I'm happy with the support I've been getting with this story! You guys made my day. Please continue! Now onto the story! I almost hate to do this to you all, though. And I'm sorry all Prussia and Spain fans.**

* * *

><p>"<em>ENGLAND!"<em> Said country's head shot in your direction, seeing a drunk Prussia and Spain. His eyes narrowed, and he shoved through a crowd, trying to get to you. In the minute that he had spent trying to find you, the two had stolen you away, to where he did not know. He continued to look around, dashing here and there, calling your name, unable to grasp the fact that he had lost you. America, who had been speaking to before, noticed his brother's distress.

"Bro, what happened? " America grasped his brothers shoulders, and attempted to calm him down. England, who knowing that he had lost you, let a tear out as he looked into his brother's eyes. He dissolved into tears, and recounted what happened. America stiffened when he learned that it was Prussia and Spain who took you, and started to run. England, unsure as to what was going on, followed. "America, Where are you going, you bloke!"

Ameirca looked over his shoulder, and shouted, "Man, I'm sorry. I saw them walking off to some of the guest rooms with some girl and I didn't know it was Emily!" England paused in his dash, and pulled out a small book from his coat. He opened the small leather cover item, and opened a certain page. "Tempus est numerus, Subsisto actio, duc exercitum!" He shouted, hoping he got the spell correct. Time seemed to slow, and a tug on his mind lead him to a large bedroom where Prussia and Spain were in a drunken sleep, and you were no where in sight. The tug on his conciense lead him to the walk-in closet where your dress was on the floor torn and abandoned, and you were not in sight. The spell was starting to wear off, and he could no longer tell where you were amoung the large amount of clothes. A whimper drew his attention near the back of the space, and he walked towards it.

He canceled off the spell, as he approached the shirts. "Emily? Is that you?" The inquire had caused you to jump out from the area behind it, hugging him tightly. "E-England…"You had been crying, beaten and bloody. His fists clenched when he saw the black eye forming on your face, and he carefully pulled you into a hug. He picked up up and carried you out of the closet. America had slipped into the room, and was now tying them up.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do with these two?" The American's face displayed disgust.

"Display them from the chandleir. Let them find their way down," England said, carrying you out the door. You had fallen asleep at this point, and he looked down at your sleeping face. He felt guilty for leaving you alone, and he didn't even know what the two had done in the half hour he was looking for you. He placed you down and covered you in his jacket, and picked your sleeping body up again. He took you out to his car, and set you down on the back seat. He got in the driver's seat and buckled in. He spared you one last glance and he started off driving towards his villa.

* * *

><p>You awoke cover in bandages, and you couldn't see out of your right eye. You touched the bandage covering the injury, pulling your hand back, hissing, at the shrap pain. "I wouldn't recommend doing that. You quickly looked towards the blonde country who was holding out a glass of water towards you. You smiled, taking the glass, trying to get a sip. "E-Emily, I'm sorry about last night. I-I should of been ther-".<p>

"Stop right there. It wasn't your fault." You ask, your eye burning into one of his, unable to stare into both. You looked back down, glaring into the water.

"First of all, that water will spontaneously combust if you glare at it any harder, but you have a large amount of bruises, broken ribs, and a broken arm, so I would advise you to be careful, ok? And don't worry, we took care of those two," he said with a wink, and pulled out a picture. It was Prussia and Spain hanging on the chandelier, toilet paper all over them, and marker on their faces. _To Emily, thanks for the ornament, and get better, America~_, was written on the bottom on the picture. You smiled at his silliness, and handed the picture back to England, and sank back under the covers.

"Well, I'm heading back to bed, good night, England~!"You smile, and you watch him leave the room. You let the smile slip from your face when he slipped out the door, but it quickly came back on when you started to drift off.

_Their taunting faces swam in your vision as they kicked you, slapped you, punched you. Prussia had ripped off the dress, leaving you in the undergarments, and you were glad that women wore so many layers back then. Spain had taken a swing at your face, and you landed again the wall, sliding down. _Where was England?_ You wondered, not daring to speak it allowed. Prussia Picked you up by your forearm, and swung you around, dislocating the bone. You could no longer see out of your right eye, and pain was erupting from your arm. _

_The albino accidently threw you into the closet, and you quickly scampered behind some of the shirts. Spain looked around the room, trying to find you. "C'mon Chica, we weren't done! France was worse-off when we saw him, so come on out!" Prussia had pulled him out, saying they needed to rest, and they'll finish you later._

_"Just don't go anywhere, frau. We'll find you either way. Remember that."_

"Emily! Emily wake up! It's just a dream!" England was shaking you, trying to wake you up. You had been screaming in your sleep, and kicking and thrashing. Your eye shot open, but you continued to scream, until you saw Britain. You jumped into his arms, crying onto his pajamas, saying of how they'ed get you, they'ed never give up. He grasped onto you until you had calmed down, and he held you at a slight distance. "Are you ok now?" You nodded, "C'mon, you're staying with me tonight. Don't worry, I've got you," He cooes into your ear as he pulls the blankets from you, and he picks you up bridal style. He carried you out your door, and into his room. He set you down on the left side of the canopy, and then walked around the other side. You crawled under the covers, and curl up next to your crush. You grip his shirt, and he pulled you into his arms, and the two of you fall asleep, just like that.

* * *

><p>It was admitabley one of the best nights' sleep you've had in a while. When you opened your good eye, and when you saw two emerald eyes staring at you, you squeaked and tried to jump away. Britain's arms kept you in place, though. "England, lemme go!" You said. He hummed, hugging you tighter. "I gotta make breakfast!" He hummed again, and let you go. You jumped up, and ran to find your box of clothes. You eventually found the tote and pulled out a pretty Roaring 20's dress with flowers. You quickly changed and went to off the the kitchen, grabbing England's apron. You put it on, and got a frying pan and some ingredients for pancakes out, and you soon had a few sizzling on the pan. You squeaked when two arms twined themselves around your waist, and a chin roosted on your shoulder.<p>

"So, what are you making, love?" You smiled as his breath tickled your ear, flipping a pancake.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, and I already have some made, so you can have those. Can you pass me a plate?" The arms left your waist, as England grabbed a dish, and you gave him the warm batch, but slapped his hand when he tried to steal a chip. You soon joined him, smiling when he loved your pancakes, and took a bite of the food. You closed your eyes, savoring the taste, and hoping that this would never end. But all it took was a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>I will say it was SO much fun to write the last part, but there was a slight <em>error<em>_…_, and I had to rewrite it, but anyway, I do not plan on ending this soon! But I will NOT write a lime or lemon in the future, so please don't ask! But I will maybe suggest it! Maybe, maybe, maybe… But Later! Love ya guys! Please read and review! **


	9. Anger and relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. I'd again like to thank anyone who's fav/followed/reviewed! Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>England's face immediately turned into a frown. "You have no business calling here, especially after what your friend's pul-" He was cut off by a french voice yelling to him. The voice calmed down, and after another moment, England's eyes shifted to your's. He sighed, and passed the phone to you. "It's for you." You blinked, hoping it wasn't it wasn't hoping who you thought it was.<p>

"Hello?" You squeaked into the phone. You placed the fork you had been holding.

"Hello, cheire. I'd like to apologize for mes amis… I did not know that zey who react quite like zat… Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses…" You blinked at the french, but you had watched enough subbed things to know that he had said 'I beg you to accept my apology!' "Do you accept my apology, oui?" His voice held a pleading tone, and you couldn't help it.

"Oui," You said, looking at England. He had gone back to eating his pancakes, but keeping his eyes on you. The fork paused, the food almost in his mouth.

"Merci, I am going to give zem a talking to later…" The voice on the other end hung up, but you could hear the gratefulness in his voice. You passed the phone back to Britian, who in turn placed it into the holder, and returned to eating.

"So what did old frog-face want?" He questioned, his mouth full of the breakfast. You swallowed, and looked to your food.

"He wanted to apologize. Nothing more, don't worry. Even if he does hit on me, I'd just say no or try to confuse him," You said, looking at him with a smirk. He swallowed, and quickly gobbled up the rest of his food, and you followed suit.

"C'mon love, or we're going to be late to the meeting," Britain said as he got up to place the plates in the sink. You quickly got up, and ran to get the old laceup shoes (like combat boots, but less combat~y) from your tote. You met him by the door, and you took his offered elbow, grasping onto it with care. He lead you to the car, and he opened the door for you. "For you, milady~." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you, milord~" You said with a bright blush and a smirk. He shut the door, and got into the driver's seat. You two were soon at the meeting in London without a hitch.

* * *

><p>You held Arthur's elbow again as a life line as you walked through the halls toward the meeting room. "It's ok, love. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let that happen, I promise," he breathed into your ear as you approached the door. England had driven here early, and you were suddenly glad as you dragged a smaller chair next to the one your love had said was his. You sat in your chair, watching as he drew prepared some final things. You huffed, resting on your arms, and tugged on the bandage over your eye.<p>

"Hey, Britain? What did the doctor say would happen to my eye?" You asked suddenly. The Brit stiffened, but slumped. Placing the chalk down, he sat in front of you, grasping your hand.

He looked into your eye, his face grim, and said, "He said you'll never be able to look out of that eye correctly again. There is a good chance that you'll go blind in that eye. I'm so sorry, Emily." You were pulled into a hug, and you cried into his coat, trying not the get it too soiled. You quickly pulled away, and pulled off the bandages. England's hands had tried to stop you, but you had dodged away. You pulled off the last piece of gauze, and found the mirror in the room, and you let your hand fall by your sides. The area around your eye was black, blue and purple, and some of the skin was trying to scab over. The eye was bloodshot, with bits of blood visible. The vision out of it was very, _very_ fuzzy, and you could barely see out of it, but you could technically see.

You heard a gasp, "Oh mon Dieu! Is that vat zose idoits did to you face?" You gasped and turned to face the frenchman. He was mildly beaten up, not nearly to your degree. He was positively fuming.

"YES! And no help from you! If you forgot, it was your friends that got her beaten in the first place!" England shouted, genuinely angry. His fists were curled into tight balls, and his face was masked by true anger. A few pairs of footsteps raced down the hall, and America, Germany, and Italy burst into the room.

"Vat is going on- **MY GOD! Emily!** Who did that to you?" Germany was the first to speak as he secured France, and America, England. England's face got even madder (if possible), and he spit out his answer.

"Try asking your brother and his tomato eating friend," he growled. sending his death gaze upon the man behind france. Italy had slowly approached you, and caressed your face, opening his eyes to look at your damaged eye. You glared at him, and moved him aside. You approach England, setting your gaze to his brother. England's face calmed as you stood in front of him.

"America, let him go NOW!" The man obviously knew the phrase, 'Hell hath no fury like a a woman's scorn.' He quickly let go, and your gaze settled on the shorter man. "England, stop it! You are lashing out at people who had nothing to do with this! Now stop it!" You shouted, grabbing him into a hug, refusing to let him go. He let out another growl, but sighed, hugging you back. You let out a sigh of relief, and released him. "Now we'll deal with this once Prussia and Spain get here, ok?"

He smiled at you, "Sure, love. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, darlin.'" Some of the other countries filtered in, now that the drama was over. You had gotten some concerned faces and even a few countries came up to you, questioning your state. You quickly took your seat with Enlgand in tow. He smiled, amazed by your ability to smile yourself, even after all that. He sat down, taking your hand, and waited for everyone else to alive. Then, an arrogant, german-accented voice broke through the peace, and caused you to tense.

"I told you zat v'ed find you, frau. Ze talking to zat France gave me did nozing to my amazing attitude!" You both looked to see a laughing Prussia. You smile though, turning to England.

"Looks like France-face is good for something. The cavarly's coming." And indeed it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and have a happy new year! Please Read and review!<strong>


	10. Late christmas Omake (kinda sucks)

**Bonus thing! Oh well! This is before the ball (sometime, but oh well.)**

* * *

><p>You smiled, listening to your mother rant of how your father refused to do anything to help. It was christmas time, and you were going to have Christmas with your family, and England was coming. You had originally worried about him meeting your family for the first time, but your mother trusted your judgement, especially after what you had told her of him. You had changed back to a half human a few days ago, and it was a good thing too! You had told your parents what had happened and they just shrugged it off.<p>

You raced around the kitchen, helping your mom prepare the dinner, while England and your dad were putting lights on the house. You were a bit concerned for England, but you knew your dad wouldn't hurt him. Intentionally. You sighed, placing the knife down. Your mom paused in your ranting, and smiled, "Go out and help your father. I'll take care of things in here, don't worry. I have things in here." You raced to grab your shoes, hat, and jacket, and ran out the door. You smiled at your dad drinking a beer, passing England lights to string around the house. You smiled, and joined the chit-chat, adding a smile to your love's face, as well as your father's.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, and you couldn't sleep. You tossed and turned, but you decided to see if England was still awake. You tip-toed to the guest room where he was, and cracked the door open. There he was, sleeping like a baby. You decided to let him sleep, and smile. Your smile then turned upside down as you let out an aggravated sigh, but shut the door. You slipped back into your room, but read a book instead. You eventually drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p>England was awoken by <span>Hank<span>, your father, and was ushered to your room, where you were asleep, curled up with an old favorite book and a flashlight. Yesterday, he had learned from the older gentleman that you'd do this every year, and even if you had friends over, you didn't wake them up to give them their sleep. Your mother was already taking pictures, and even got a 'family photo', England included. You stirred, and everyone dashed out the room, and raced down the stairs for the stockings and presents. You quickly jumped out of bed, joining them. You had gotten chocolate, pasta, boxes inside boxes, wooden toys, and a mint green bunny with wings. You quickly recognized England's handy work, and tackled him in a hug, your tail waving back and forth becuase of the present and England's bright red face. You hugged him, and quickly got off him, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed even more before clearing his throat. You had gotten him a 'cooking for beginner's' book as a joke, and you were happy he saw it as such, but the real present was a journal, labeled as a spell book to fill.

You knew of his friends and powers, and didn't doubt him, so you got him something to label these into. You parents had gotten him a copy of a photo album of you, so he also knew your worst moments, and your best. He gave them each a hug. Everything else went just as smoothly, and it ended up being a _very_ merry christmas. And what would Christmas be without your other best friend(s) breaking into your house, upon learning your boyfriend was there for christmas, wielding fishing poles and mistletoe?

* * *

><p><strong>A late christmas Omake, or bonus… Yeah, I shoulda made this sooner, and it sucks more than usual...<strong>


	11. Help! Need ideas!

Hey, guys! I need some help for the next chapter! I know that I haven't updated, but I'm out of ideas. I need ideas, please!


End file.
